


There’s Something about Toki

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is increasingly <i>off</i> with Toki, and Skwisgaar doesn’t seem at all concerned.  The rest of the band is worried though.  Super short, sahrry, but at least I managed to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s Something about Toki

Toki and Skwisgaar had been spending a lot of time together lately, way more than usual.  
The rest of the band had noticed of course, even though they pretended they hadn’t. They figured it was some gay thing that nobody wanted to really think about, and tried to ignore it all.  
But then one day Toki just seemed strangely pale and quiet. (Well, one day they noticed, it might have taken a few days before they actually had.)

Nobody wanted to say anything, that would be caring, and everything would probably be fine in the morning.  
But it wasn’t.   
They couldn’t help but notice little things, like how Toki didn’t seem to talk, or eat, or really do anything but stare into space. It was kind of creepy, and he was starting to look somewhat _dead_ which only added to the creepiness. Brutal, but not really in a good way.  
Skwisgaar was normal, as far as they could tell, except that he didn’t seem to notice that Toki had gone all weird.

Finally, Pickles broke the silence. “Eh, Skwisgaar? I don’t wanna worry ya, but I think somethin’ might be a little _wrang_ with Toki.”  
“No, he ams jus fine.” Skwisgaar reached out to pat Toki on the head, but pulled back when Toki snapped violently at his fingers.  
“HOLY SHIT!” Even Nathan backed up a step. “Uh, you better keep him away from your dick! And you know, your hands.”  
“Pfft, Toki won’ts hurts me.”

The next day, Skwisgaar was looking rather pale himself and Toki looked far worse, or as much as they could tell with his head down like it was. But their eyes were drawn with horror to the large bloodstain on the crotch of Skwisgaar’s pants. Then Toki raised his head and they all saw the blood smeared on his mouth and chin.  
Without a word, the two former guitarist shuffled to the couch and sat down, staring blankly in the direction of the TV.  
Scared speechless, the rest of Dethklok fled the room.

Alerted by the panicked band members, Ofdensen walked in. He took in their pale flaky skin and the bloodstains on Toki’s mouth and Skwisgaar’s crotch. “Boys, isn’t it a little early for Halloween?”  
The Toki-thing turned it’s head. “If we waits til next week, then they’s would nevers falls for it!”  
“Ja, it ams way bedder dis ways. We really scares dem?”  
“Yes, yes you did. Excellent job on the zombie paint, by the way.”


End file.
